8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sardapedia talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Wiki Design So, since this is an 8bit Wiki, we should start designing how it's going to look like, and emulate the 8bit Theater look as much as possible. Let's see a checklist for things to do: *The Sidebar needs some organizing. *Creating relevant Categories for Article, Images and Templates *Main Page content *Design the Logo, Favicon and Bar Image *Planning the Skin - Wikia default or Custom? *Article Content - although this is not something I'm not interfering. I'm no funny guy and I can't do funny. Ideas? —'BLUER一番 ' 12:43, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm thinking Fighter's head facing right for the favicon; and Black Mage somehow featured in the logo. Standing at the left facing right; with "Sardapedia" in a low dpi text. (In other words, like sprites look when they are enlarged; squares) I like wikis to have rounded edges; I detest wiki designs that don't even though it is most. Deciding categories and content (like, are you going to make a page for every 8-Bit comic, or just not bother with every stip) Main Page needs less genericness and to suck less. Sidebar shouldn't be that tough. I Lion Heart I 17:30, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Like I said, I'm not gonna decide on content. I'm just making sure the Takeover process runs smoothly and just making some checklist to get it done with. —'BLUER一番 ' 17:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm organizing templates and getting images for this wiki. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:34, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I've done a working a favicon. I could create the logo; the monobook (/some more skins) logo. I Lion Heart I 20:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :I created Image:Wiki wide.png. *Hopes is what you meant by bar image, can't think of any other "bar" which is pretty important to a wiki* I Lion Heart I 16:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, it kinda sounded like I was talking about an other "bar". Looks had'OK'en to me. —'BLUER一番 ' 18:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what to do for the logo. One image of Sarda... and only two sprites of other main characters isn't enough to get a good logo from. We could do a logo competition. Because I'm not an admin, I might not "end up" winning this time :D. But srsly, I don't think I can work on a square design with the resources. I Lion Heart I 18:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :We could imitate the color scheme of nuklearpower. -Master Conjurer 05:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm using Monobook right now, so the color scheme follows Wikipedia. Also, could the sysop tweak the Monobook sidebar too? —'BLUER一番 ' 07:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox & Navigation Uh... before we get a bit more.. uh... I just... this idea... Some things "stolen" from the HRWiki's main character page. No infoboxes at all. Just thumbnails where you can add a funny caption. And, as for navigation, a navigation on upper right. —'BLUER一番 ' 16:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the episodes should keep their infobox at least, it helps keep some minor information getting everywhere. However, the characters don't have that much info to begin with, so they don't really need infoboxes (TF Wiki does the same thing. Characters have no infoboxes, but episodes do). Diablocon 16:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah, that could work. Prolly the Episodes deserve the infobox more than the characters. Plus, more opportunities to make funny captions. ::Eee-gads! They use abbreviations for their disambigs!! "Soldier (FFTA)"... —'BLUER一番 ' 16:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think the character infoboxes should stay, at least for the twelve warriors. However, the "Last..." rows need to go. All of the characters seem to come back later. —MasterConjurer 18:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the character infoboxes are totally useless. Warmech is a page without the info box, and seems to operate fine. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 18:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC)